


Of Hearth and Home

by FuneralCake



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Family Feels, Family and famiglia, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, Reincarnation, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Tsuna is a reincarnated goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuneralCake/pseuds/FuneralCake
Summary: Tsuna is willing to move heaven and hell for his newfound family. Is willing to battle an elite group of assassins just to protect them. He can do no less when they fight for him too.So when he does come out winning, no one expects him to pass out in a blazing inferno upon wearing the rings. Nor do they expect him to come to with memories of his sealing, and an eternity long forgotten.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 298





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea rotting in the dark recesses of my laptop for a while now, and originally I wasn't gonna do anything with it? I had thrown it into my dust bunny dumpster a.k.a. [When The Dust Settles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526973), and had planned on leaving it there but apparently... People loved it.
> 
> I was surprised by how well this has been received, and the positive feedback I've been getting had been enough to inspire me to actually write more of this. So, here it is now.

_Fire_

_Bright light. Endless darkness._

_His-no, her siblings huddled around her for comfort._

_A bright new world. A new baby brother. A mother. A kingdom._

_Loneliness_

_Fire._

_Nothing but fire._

_Her siblings come and go when they need her. Only the fire stays. Only the fire remains._

_Then. War._

_Fire burns the air. Not the warm embers of her hearth but an all consuming conflagration that devours all in it's wake. One by one her family fell and she was too weak to save them. Too used to staying back. To keep the fire of home burning._

_Home. It was with her. Always with her and the flames in her spirit._

_With her last breath she took with her what she could save of her family. Of what they have left behind. Shattered remains and imprints. Sacred weapons and spirit. She gathered them all and held them in her amrs. In her flames._

_As their world burnt around her. she stood within her hearth, keeping what little of her family she could keep. Within the protective embrace of her flames she rested, waiting for the day they could be reunited again as the world around them changed._

_Her flames consumed them and kept them and the rest she gave to mankind to fight with._

_And Hestia fought no more._

\--

It takes a while before _she-he..._ He now. Before Tsuna comes to. He dreams and dreams and remembers and only when the chaos in his mind settles does he awaken.

He remembers a battle. He remembers the ring in his hand, on his fingers. He remembers it settle and something inside him snap as his too cold body was all of a sudden suffused by flames. As unbidden, memories of an eternity long past returns.

He looks to his side and gasps before a smile settles warmly on his face.

_A riot of color. A flutter of wings and a shield so horrible. A shroud of metalic silver and the lingering scent of olives._

The confusion, the panic, ebbs away and Tsuna instead focuses on what he does best. Taking care of family.

He zeroes in on his dearest friend and a small part of her-him wonders how much of his affection for Hayato was for him and how much was his flame, his instinct realizing who was before him? He pushes the dilemma away as he runs gentle fingers through silver hair.

_He has always been fond of this color._

Tsuna wonders how this all happened, but really is just happy that he has found family. Athena, or Gokudera Hayato, rather, was seated on the chair beside him, fast asleep on a god heh awful angle that really would make his neck sore if he sat any longer like that.

"Gokudera-kun? Gokudera-kun wake up," Tsuna called gently, applying a bit more pressure when he runs fingers through silver locks. It takes a bit more but soon the storm stirs and the flames within Tsuna bounce like an over excited puppy.

The silverette slowly comes to, eyes blinking blearily at Tsuna before his eyes widen. Tsuna's heart skips a beat as an unexpected wave of longing holds his heart in a crushing grip.

_Does he remember?_

Except, there is no recollection in Gokudera's eyes. Nothing past the frantic "Juudaime!" as the other boy proceeds to thoroughly check for injuries in his beloved "Boss."

Numbly Tsuna accept's his fussing as he sits in bed, a millennia of loneliness gripping his mortal heart.

_Maybe Tsuna should never have remembered?_

"-daime! Jyuudaime!" Tsuna blinks in shock. He had apparently spaced out and had worried his right hand neicefriendcomradefamily who looked moments away from calling a nurse.

Unbidden he thinks back to a millennia of battles from a time the other doesn't remember. He thinks of hours sitting side by side before the heart and secrets whispered to each other in confidence. He thinks further back, to a younger Athena, born whole yet still a child in years and experiences, falling asleep in Hestia's lap and the thought of being so formal hurts.

"Tsuna." Hayato looks at him blankly and the confusion makes Tsuna smile. "Call me Tsuna, Gokudera-kun. We've stood side by side through battle. We've fought for each other how many times now. You have, by far, earned the right to call me Tsuna, Gokudera-san."

The storm flushes a brilliant red and Tsuna could feel the myriad of soul flames within him, predominantly storm with flickers of several others, tentatively reach out before Gokudera instinctively catches it and Tsuna frowns.

He thinks back to the incident. To the utter cold that snuffed out his flames. That had sealed them so tightly, it had destroyed Tsuna. He was a being of fire and home, and without his flames he had been reduced to nothing. He knw it had robbed him of his focus, his will, his life. Only now does he realize, it had robbed him of harmony too.

He lets his keening flames reach out to the other. Lets them trickle towars him so as to not overwhelm the storm and hears Gokudera gasp, meeting wide green eyes that were quickly filling with tears as their flames danced between them in complete harmony. He tastes the insecurity in the young (much too young) storm and realizes he must have felt like it was his fault Tsuna couldn't harmonize with him.

"I'm sorry it's a little late, Gokudera-kun. My... My flames had apparently been sealed. I was made to forget it, until now that I had touched the rings and somehow it tore through the seal placed on my flames by... By the ninth and my father." Tsuna was surprised by how much grief coats his words and realizes where he and Hestia differed. His emotions have not been dulled by the endless march of time. He feels so much in this teenage body and wonders if it was a boon or a curse. He pushes aside the thought and instead allows himself to be warmed by the outraged horror in his his storm's eyes.

"Tsuna..." Hayato rolls the word on his tongue and flushes pink even as warmth and belonging suffuses him. He feels so many emotions run through him at that moment. Feels rage on behalf of his sky for being sealed. Feels relief that their failure to bond wasn't his fault. That Tsuna wants him there just as much. And he almost chokes at all the adoration he feels for his saviour and friend and partner in battle.

"Call me Hayato," he offers instead and hopes Tsuna feels every bit of gratitude, adoration and admiration that suffuses his flames.

"H..hayato." And as it has always done, Tsuna's warm eyes radiate with acceptance as they look at him.

He makes Hayato feel worthy.

\---

Tsuna woke up to Reborn sitting by his bed side, staring at him with unfathomable eyes. His sun flames were a brilliant ball of fire leashed within a tightly sealed body. Tsuna could see the icy chains that bind the infant. Could see how he stands outside of time and yet within it too, holding too much burden in his too little body. Something was amiss with the arcobaleno. He needed to fix that.

"They sealed you, Tsunayoshi?" Reborn sounds older. His voice, though squeaky the way a todler is, shakes with rage and grief the way no child's voice ever should.

"They did," the teen confirms quietly, not knowing what else to say. He stares at the hitman whose eyes burned in the dark and Tsuna's flames seek to comfort the arcobaleno. He pushes it down.

Reborn hopped off his bed silently, moving towards the open door to Tsuna's room. The silence grows heavier as the hitman simply stands there, back to him.

"Rest, Tsuna." He hears the door close but barely pays it any mind. He'd closed his eyes by then, listening to the world he has been (re)born to.

\---

"Maa maa, you scared me Tsuna!" Takeshi is sitting by his bedside, grinning. All the while Tsuna hears Hayato splutter at the familiarity at the back.

_When he looks at Takeshi, all he could hear was the world trembling. He sees the oceans rage and the waves crashing all around him._

Tsuna is infinitely amused all of a sudden. It seems that not even rebirth could keep them from their bickering. Now he understands why Hayato was as prickly as he was with Takeshi.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really glad everyone's okay." Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the reincarnation of his dear little brother.

His precious little brother who could churn the world's oceans with one hand. Who could tear down civilizations with his other. Who always listened to him, always took care of Tsuna, _of Hestia._ Who would always smile to keep her from worrying, even as their world fell apart. Poseidon was always so gentle with her, so caring and indulgent even when to the rest of the world he was nothing more than a monster with an easy going smile.

He remembers Reborn calling Takeshi a natural assassin and wonders how much of that is from this life and how much is born from millenia of detachment from mortals.

Tsuna relishes that for some reason. It is what makes Poseidon, what makes Takeshi himself and he could not ask him to change just as much as he couldn't disregard family. That Takeshi still can love Tsuna as gently as he does, as fiercely and completely despite his detachment does nothing but endear him more to Tsuna.

It makes Tsuna almost giddy with how much he cherishes the rain who even now protects him just as fiercely He does nothing to stop his flames from instinctively reaching out to wrap the rain up. He has done this as Hestia a million times before. Had comforted his(her) brother with the warmth of home even as he smiled in anger. What Tsuna wasn't prepared for was the Takeshi's own flames, because he has flames now too, and how eagerly it responds in a torrent of rain as powerful as the crashing waves and as steady as the coming and going of the ocean tides.

Takeshi's eyes sharpen for a moment as he locks eyes with the brunette, searching and anyone but Tsuna would have felt smothered by the intense gaze. Instead he smiles as he always does, reaching out to rest his hand against the swordsman's shoulder and Takeshi's eyes soften in response, a gentler smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're safe, Tsuna."


	2. Erebus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tsuna soon finds out, he isn't the only one who remembers.

Tsuna was just relieved to be home at last. There was nothing like the comfort of being in your own bed, millenia of memories not needing sleep nonwithstanding. Tsuna missed being at home, left to his thoughts so that he could finally sort out the mess that is his brain.

As much as he loved Takeshi and Hayato, there is no rest to be had what with their incessant bickering. Sometimes Tsuna wonders how much of it was true animosity considering the effort Poseidon put into acting like an oblivious moron just to piss Athena off. Takeshi seems to be doing the exact same thing.

Lost in thought of the people he once lost, and those of them he has found again, he drifts off into sleep.

\--

Tsuna sucks a harsh gasp when he wakes somewhere else entirely. He senses the dream for what it was but something feels off.

He stands before a palace of bronze and dark stone and while others would flinch away from the sheer horror and dread emanating from the place, Hestia only smiles fondly.

And he is Hestia now, as much as he is Tsuna. He still looks like Tsuna, feels like Tsuna but his flames wrap around him like a mantle in a way no mortal body could carry. They suffuse his very being and like this he has no trouble accepting who he is. For he is Tsunayoshi, as much as he is Hestia.

So lost in introspection he doesn't notice the other presence nearing until it startles him out of his reverie. "Oya oya, what is this." There, standing at the top of the steps leading into Hades' palace stands Mokuro, both eyes a violent red.

That was why it was off. He was in a dream, as much as he was not. A realm built of flames and willpower, possibly a retreat for Mokuro to run off to in the depths of his own mind.

How curious that it would look like the underworld. 

"Brother...," Tsuna calls out without thinking. It was so easy to forget. Especially now, standing in his brother's realm, it was easy to make himself believe that he wasn't that alone. That before him was Hades, smiling indulgently at Hestia even when all the world was burning.

Tsuna instinctively ducks his head, eyes tearing up even as he chastises himself. Mokuro doesn't remember. None of them do. He is all alone in this world...

"Hestia."

Tsuna's head snaps up and before he knows what he's doing, he's throwing himself into the arms of his older brother. His flames flare as he sobs, relief and anguish burning in his very soul. It warms his soul when indigo flames wrap around Tsuna just as fiercely, laced with the longing and love his brother held for him. 

"You remember. You remember. You remember..." It was all Tsuna could say in between sobs as cold arms wrap around him.

"You should never cry, Hestia. You should know that. You make me want to destroy the world that keeps hurting you," Mokuro, Hades mumbles into Tsuna's hair and it startles a laugh out of Tsuna. She has heard those words and all it's iterations a million times before.

She would always hide in the underworld when their family squabbled too much. Would always end up running to her brother and crying in his arms while he threatened to destroy everything that hurt her.

For all their flaws, her family loved her without fail.

"Hades," Tsuna chokes out as he finally begins to calm. He looks up to the other who wipes her eyes with a gentleness no one else has ever seen. "Mokuro."

His smile turn wry even as he leans down to kiss Tsuna's forehead much like ha has done all those years ago in a time long passed. "Tsunayoshi," he responds.

"How?"

"That is a long story dear sister. Won't you come inside?" And she does. She allows him to lead her up familiar steps into a throne room with a roaring hearth at the heart of it. Together they ignore the throne entirely and instead sit around the fire, Tsuna instinctively leaning into Mokuro who wraps an arm around her.

"You've already heard most of my story, haven't you?" Mokuro talked after a while and Tsuna hums in response. "I was sold to the Estreneo at a young age. And well, given the strength of my flames, it meant I made for a good lab rat."

Tsuna grabs hold of the hand wrapped around his shoulder and Mokuro squeezes her hand in response before he continues on with his story. "They wanted to see, if a human could harness the powers of hell. They were studying the hell rings, and they wanted to see if they could make a weapon out of me. Except, hell welcomed me like it was home."

"At first I thought something must be wrong with me. To find more comfort in hell than I do here, but after the first time the dreams started. Dreams of millenia long past, of days long gone where I was a god and the world trembled in fear at my feet." Tsuna doesn't even stop himself from flicking Mokuro's nose, the action drawing a surprised laugh from the other teen.

"Then they sent me again. And again. And again. Each time I came to what they called hell, what I later learned was the underworld, the more my memories awoke. The more my power returned to me," here he looks at Tsuna, his eyes flitting from kanji to kanji, speeding up until nothing is left but a bloody red. "They said I have the ability, to cast illusions so strong they become real with my eye. Tell me, Tsunayoshi, are those not the powers of a god?" He huffs out a bitter laugh at the words and Tsuna squeezes his hand again, reminds him of where his is, where they are. That he has family and he is safe.

"I was still too weak however. I was still mortal. At least, my body was, and it couldn't handle all of my abilities. I was never supposed to unlock all my abilities as quickly as I did. So I had to limit myself. I had to pick which ones I needed and channel them through one eye. Any more and I'd probably burn this body out."

"I woke up just three days ago," Tsuna admits and Mokuro hums at her to continue. "My father sealed my flames when I was five. It robbed me of everything, considering how much of what makes me is flame. I became dame Tsuna, who cannot focus, cannot think, has no coordination and barely any resolve or aspirations of his own. Reborn had to shoot me, just to get my flames to come out but soon after the seal would slam shut once again."

"Then the ring battles happened. The moment I touched the rings, my flames answered the call and I just snapped the block. I passed out for a day apparently and when I woke up, I remembered everything." Tsuna looks at Mokuro then and sees malice in his blood red eyes, no doubt directed to the father who has sealed her. "Did you recognize Hayato and Takeshi?"

The distraction tactic worked and Hades begins snickering at the thought of the pair who were ever bickering. "Even in this life, they couldn't resist arguing, couldn't they?"

They spend the rest of the night talking about the family they lost, and those they have found again. Of what they want to do and where the world will take them.

Tsuna is just glad he isn't alone anymore.


	3. Mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is entirely, entirely unsurprised when she finds her last brother.

Tsuna is still reeling, still breathless and exhilirated and worried all at once when he wakes. Rested even though he felt like he hadn't slept at all.

Hades remembers her. Is alive and safe and remembers. Except, is he really? Hades is leagues away, bound and caged like a rabid animal, hiding within the depths of his mind away from reality.

_It isn't right._

Not when Tsuna is here, in Namimori, safe and warm and _home_ while his brother is stuffed into a tank and forgotten. He needs to talk to Reborn about getting Mokuro out.

His crimes don't mean anything to Hestia, who is really just as selfish as any of his siblings. It just doesn't show, because all Tsuna ever wants is his family safe. Nothing else really matters. Her brothers, her nieces and nephews, they had all waged war one way or the other. They had gambled with mortal lives, had twisted and turned people to do their bidding and not once had Hestia stepped in.

Maybe she was a failure of a sibling that way. But at the end of the day her family mattered most and she will sacrifice anyone to keep them. Mortals die. They glow bright, burn hot and fast and just as quickly they are snuffed out. She may not like it, may not cull needlessly the way her siblings did, but she would not stop it either. Not unless it endangers them.

Family always comes first.

_But you're mortal now too._

Perhaps she was supposed to empathize now. To understand, but how could she? All she knows of people are jeers and teasing. Loneliness and grief and horror. If this life, this time as a mortal was meant to be a lesson, it has taught her nothing but the fact that she only had family to rely on.

It was true for her family too. Was Hades, Mokuro, not tortured? Hadn't she very nearly lost Takeshi? Hadn't Hayato come to her sharp and hurting? The world has done nothing for Tsuna. Or for any of them.

"Tsuna!!!" He was brought out of his musings by Lambo, tackling him in a hug, distressed. He had seen Tsuna pass out hadn't he? Had seen Tsuna burn with all the fire in him that his father had stolen.

_Something about being sealed by fathers seems almost nostalgic, in a twisted way._

Tsuna looks down at the child in his lap and his words of reassurance die in his lips. His eyes widen, and before he could help himself he grins. There on his lap, squirming and clearly worried, was Lambo or should he say, Zeus, his spoiled little brother.

She runs fingers into the child's mess of curls and isn't the least bit surprised when static shocks her. It was still Zeus, younger and softer, but still the same brat. This time, life would not age him before he is ready to. He will not spend the rest of his life training to free his siblings, will not have their mothers hopes piled onto his young shoulders.

Hestia will protect him. Tsuna will keep him safe.

"I'm fine, Lambo. You don't have to worry," he tells the child, smiling.

\---

Tsuna thought the world will take it easy on them, in the days that follow. He should know that chaos nips at their heels.

Passively Hestia questions the wisdom of allowing a child such a powerful weapon. Something that could bend time. She allows a shiver to pass through her spine, and wonders how her brother, how Zeus would feel finding out that his favored weapon now, in this lifetime, is something of their fathers.

He would be horrified and outraged all at once. He'd probably end up smiting people who shouldn't be blamed just so he could. He was always, always so dramatic.

Still he watches the spectacle unfold, smiling fondly at her family. It is only when Reborn speaks that a chill goes down her spine.

"I can't move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! This one's shorter than usual but it needed to end there. I present you Zeus, Tsuna's introspection and the beginnings of their next _quest_.


	4. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future isn't at all what Tsuna expects.

Tsuna will never like violence. He will never seek it out willingly. Will always aim to appease and pacify if possible. But over and over again, life seems to be keen on teaching him that he cannot avoid battle.

To this day Hestia is plagued with the guilt of letting her family die. Of standing back, and simply waiting at home, tending her flames while they risked themselves. It had worked for so long she had forgotten her own power. Her own strength.

And maybe her brothers did coddle her. They hid her from the world and protected her. But at the end of the day she was as much at fault as they were. Millenia old and she has never learned to fight. To her last breath she never did learn.

But now, Tsuna's fmaily is in danger again. It is there, in Athena's eyes. The urgency and grief, the guilt in asking her to kill. To take a man's life. She tastes it in the air, heavy and weary. Fraught and grieving.

"I'm sorry," Hayato tells her, silver eyes soft before he too is ingulfed in smoke only to be replaced by his younger counterpart.

Moments later, when they are attacked, Tsuna does not hesitate. He has faught battles before. Perhaps reluctantly, but he has. And while he has yet to fight with his memories as Hestia, those only serve as a boon. He is more determined. Fiercer in his blows, with his flames, because he has lost before and he will not lose Hayato this time.

\---

She is Lal Mirch. Someone from cedef. An ally who was testing them. Testing their strength and resolve. It takes a lot to swallow what they are told. What has happened to them, to their family, and Tsuna worries. Apparently, he is still not enough. His still failed to protect them. They have still fallen.

\---

Takeshi brings with him rain. He fights with his sword, the ocean at his beck and call and Tsuna notes how he has changed. He is still, calm and smiling still but there is a sharpness to him. There is grief and Tsuna realizes that he probably hasn't been dead for long. That or his brother has never stopped grieving.

Later that night Takeshi sneaks in to see him. He hugs Tsuna tight, and cries and cries. He utters nothing but apologies and Tsuna's name, over and over again like a mantra or a prayer, and wraps his flames around Tsuna whose sky eagerly comes to meet him.

He feels different. Sharper, almost metallic. Like bloodied waters. There is grief there, bitterness too, and relief like he had been drowning and Tsuna has saved him.

"Hestia," he finally says when he is calmer, and Tsuna simply runs fingers through his hair.

"Did I tell you?" Because he has to know. If they will remember if he tells them. If he needs to.

"You don't need to, Sister. You won't always be alone. Remember that," Takeshi finally says. He kisses Tsuna's forehead, eyes warm and teary as he gives his sky a once-over.

"We will always return to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone was asking for where the other gods are, and... They'll be popping up soon. Stop stressing about it.
> 
> I actually had to reread KHR to remember some of the stuff going on in this arc. I haven't actually read the manga since it ended and needed a bit of a refresher so... Yeah. Here it is.

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I accidentally wrote all of Tsuna's first meetings with the rest of his family. So there's at least that to look forward to.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support people!


End file.
